


out of the stillness, soft spoken words

by thegrayness



Series: with our hands over our hearts [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blankets, Blow Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: “See, and you wanted to get rid of these extra throws. Trying to ‘save space.’” David threw up air quotes in Patrick’s face. “But here I am. Broken heat! Freezing my ass off! Where would you even be without me, Patrick?”---The heat breaks in the house and David is cold and grumpy. Whatever will Patrick do to help?





	out of the stillness, soft spoken words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildxwired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/gifts).

> Title from I Love You Always Forever and the version I've been listening to is by Betty Who. Yet another title I've pulled right out of my ass. 
> 
> Another super quick fic for a friend having a bad day!

“See, and _ you _ wanted to get rid of these extra throws. Trying to ‘save space.’” David threw up air quotes in Patrick’s face. “But here I am. Broken heat! Freezing my ass off! Nipples hard enough to cut Venetian glass! Utilizing my _ completely normal _ collection of alpaca blankets. Where would you even be without me, Patrick?” David took a breath and opened his mouth to continue, but Patrick beat him to it.

“Are you done?” His eyebrows were raised in their ‘_I’m done with your shit, David, but also I love you so much_’ position. David took another deep breath but nodded.

“I’m _ cold _.” David stuck out his bottom lip, an armful of alpaca throws nearly hiding his pout from Patrick. 

“I know, baby.” Patrick hauled him in for a sound kiss before gathering half of David’s haul in his own arms and nodding at the doorway of their guest room. “C’mon, let’s get under these. Roland’s heating guy can’t drop by til morning.”

David followed him out of the room and down the hallway into their bedroom where they had a tiny space heater going. It was borrowed from the store—David liked to have one behind the counter on chilly mornings—but it was almost no match for the icy cold front that had been rolling in all evening. He left Patrick to set up what he hoped would be the biggest nest of blankets ever and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Turns out, in order to change into pajamas, you first have to take off your daywear. David shivered through the swap, heaving in chattery breaths as he hopped on one foot to replace a dress sock with a fuzzy wool one. The tile he’d selected when they renovated was stunning, but it was fucking cold on his bare feet. 

By the time he’d slathered on his final moisturizer, Patrick was shouldering his way into the bathroom to join him, settling in at his own sink and plucking his toothbrush out of their shared holder. He was wearing a dark, long-sleeved t-shirt with the Cafe Tropical logo and David could see a white undershirt peeking out beneath the hem. David was wearing at least five more layers than that, but then David did always run much colder than Patrick. 

They reconvened underneath at _ least _ four extra blankets that Patrick had carefully arranged across their huge bed, which David approved of very much.

“This is very impressive,” he said, peeling back the covers on his side of the bed. 

“Mm, I’m glad you approve.” Patrick turned off the bedside lamp and slid next to David, adjusting the blankets around his husband while David snuggled into the bed. Patrick laid down and turned to gather David into his arms, rubbing his hands up and down his back. Though with all the layers David was wearing, he just felt a nice gentle pressure and hummed happily as he touched his cold nose to the side of Patrick’s neck. He tangled his legs with Patrick’s and tried to scoot his hips closer so they were touching from chest to feet. His hands were pressed between them, pulling body heat from Patrick’s chest.

They laid there quietly, and David thought about what he would make for breakfast in the morning, what Daily Task he’d tackle at the store during the post-lunch lull, and what it would take to get Patrick to fool around in the stock room again like they used to before they had their own space to _ connect _. David was shivering every few minutes until he felt Patrick’s hand drift down his back and slip inside the waistband of David’s drawstring lounge pants. He hummed again. “Hope you know I will not be taking any of these clothes off.”

Patrick laughed and gave David’s ass a squeeze. “You don’t have to,” Patrick said, voice low and hot. “I know how to warm you up.” He leaned back to kiss David on the nose and then rolled him onto his back before sliding his way under the covers. David couldn’t see him, so it was especially thrilling when Patrick nosed his way under the hems of his sweaters to press wet kisses to the sensitive skin above his waistband. David squirmed as Patrick dragged his teeth to his hipbone, biting down hard enough to leave a mark, but one that would fade overnight. David gasped, hand snaking down to clutch at Patrick’s regrettably short hair.

“Patrick,” David whimpered and Patrick bit him again, forcing a groan from David’s throat. Patrick didn’t say anything, just roughly tugged on the waistband of David’s pants, just enough to pull out his half-hard cock and suck it into his hot, wet mouth. 

“_Fuck_, baby,” David whined, hips giving an aborted thrust. Patrick swirled his tongue around the head, dragging his wet lips up and down the shaft. David’s breath was high and shallow, anticipatory, waiting for Patrick to take him apart like he did every time he got between David’s legs. His legs trembled as Patrick trailed a thousand little kisses along the soft skin around David’s navel, stroking him until he was fully hard. 

Patrick gripped David’s hips and pressed him, hard, into the mattress as he took him into his mouth as deep as he could. David arched his back, struggling against the unyielding hold Patrick had on his hips. Patrick’s fingers were digging hard into his hip bones and David let out a reedy sound at the thought that there might be marks there later, tomorrow, the next day. David knew Patrick wasn’t gonna hold back, could tell by the way he picked up speed, bobbing his head and moaning around David’s cock. He was going to heat David up from the inside out. “Shit,” he panted. “_Shit.” _

He was definitely starting to sweat, a zillion sweaters and fifteen blankets suffocating him as Patrick used every single trick he knew to get David off in quite possibly record time. David usually got the most out of a slick, tight dick sucking, but Patrick...Patrick really excelled when he gave the wettest, sloppiest, loudest blowjob, and took David deep into his throat and swallowed around the head of his cock for as long as he could stand. He pulled off, heaved a deep breath, and took David down again.

David could only hear the blood rushing in his ears, could only clench the sheets in his fists, squeeze his eyes shut, and moan unstoppably as Patrick pulled an orgasm from him, and didn’t stop until David was a quivering mess—still trapped beneath a mountain of blankets. 

David briefly thought that Patrick must _ definitely _ be suffocating, with all the covers plus all the cock, but before he could stop his head from swimming enough to lift it up, Patrick was surfacing from the depths of their bed, looking wrecked with glistening lips and a mangled head of hair. David kissed him, lips and tongues and teeth, his hips twitching at the sensation. Patrick tasted like toothpaste and spit and come and David groaned against his mouth, protesting with a whine when Patrick pulled away. “Feeling warmer?” Patrick’s voice was hoarse from deep throating David’s dick and it made David shake with a full-body shiver unrelated to their ice-cold home. 

David just hummed his agreement and let Patrick tuck him back into his bottoms. 

With some tugging and maneuvering, they were able to get one of David’s sweaters off him without him having to get out of bed, and Patrick graciously removed two blankets from their nest. He pulled David closer, “_to conserve body heat,” _ and slid his hands up the back of his shirts, petting along the sweaty curve of his back and pressing light, fluttery kisses to whatever patch of skin he could reach. “I’m sorry about the heat,” Patrick murmured. 

“I mean. I guess it’s okay,” David says magnanimously. “It’s not like _ you _ broke it. Plus, I’d never be sorry about something that made you choke on my dick, so…”

Patrick snorted out a laugh, shoulders shaking against David’s chest. “Noted, babe.”


End file.
